


唇齿恋人

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 两个男人三个吻。





	唇齿恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 两个男人三个吻。

他坐在沙发里，眼睛停留处是一幅纯美的肖像画。  
晚霞镀在李东海轻薄指尖和瘦削手腕，淡金色的光太柔了，让他无端想起了今早教堂里那尊蜷身而泣的天使。  
李东海立在那雕塑前，手指摩挲过苍白一片的面庞，好似真的为那天使拭去了眼眶落下的几滴哀伤。  
“太温柔了，可是太悲伤了。”李东海回头去看他，西北风肆意揉乱了男人额前的发。

他不说话，噙着温和的笑回望李东海，从那一刻起，冬日的阳光便点燃了他唇齿间的火焰。

他想吻他，想在光里吻他，想在银灰的晨色里品尝一掬清甜。  
那天使的泪滴为了谁人而落他不得而知，他只期许用自己的吻，拂去他的天使天性携来的善感与悲悯。

“过来，回家了。”  
不是时候，他对自己说，一段腻人的触碰，一段湿热的鼻息，或许会扰乱了教堂前那宁静晨光和疏淡钟声。

那么金粉的霞光呢？  
好像格外适合李东海的柔软和他的氛围主义。

“树呀，你想喝点水了吗？”李东海浇树的动作算得上大手大脚，跟那尊精致拿捏过姿势的天使一点也不像。  
可他偏喜欢那男人不拘的笑自由的灵魂。偶尔羡慕那棵浓翠逼人的绿植，也只因区区植物却得了溢满了爱的浇灌。  
它该多么悸动。花盆边缘的喷洒滴落的水珠像男人的心一片透明，四散而起的水雾像男人的眼神清凉沁人。

他想吻他，想在水雾中吻他，想在浓绿的荫蔽下汲取独属他的甘泉。  
树固然需要主人的爱与关注，他又何尝不是呢。  
怎么会愿意和一棵树共享主人？可李东海用一个眼神一个吻撕扯着他的神经，操控着他的血肉呢。

“别浇了。”看看他吧。  
动作没有停下，无名的小调里浮动着无名的愉悦，从李东海唇间出发，循着微冷的空气滑进他的耳朵。  
大概他的主人真的喜欢那棵树。

他终于站起身，抖落了蜷坐时聚集在周身的暖意，假装自己也是一棵在冷风中瑟瑟而立的可怜小苗。  
“东海啊。”  
他是一尾蛇，无声盘上李东海的肩颈，潮湿的呼吸一步步接近了男人搏动的生命线。

第一个吻，落在李东海微低而弯曲的后颈，斜方肌之上留下看不见的余温。  
没有声音也没有气味，他和那树一样，只会安静地撒娇。  
金色霞光后，男人的脸藏进阴影，他知道，那片影子里会有一个绾起唇角的微笑。这是无言的惬意。

可是他又转而发起愁来。  
李东海太喜欢浅尝辄止了，李东海不喜欢接吻，李东海喜欢亲吻。

他和那棵耀武扬威的树，谁会先渴死？

还真不好说。

 

他站在厨房里，目光流连处放映着他最爱的电影。  
浅白的蒸气总是一团团的，介乎虚实之间，烟气里李东海的轮廓也蒸腾得恍惚起来。菜刀和案板上的鱼分庭抗礼，油锅里只躺了些嫩绿的葱末，李东海想了想，顺手抄起一颗洋葱。

他想，祭奠一条鱼这仪式未免太隆重了些。  
那气味必然不是多么喜人的。

“也不用非要放洋葱……”

李东海的刀比他的话快了一步，案板上的洋葱被剥去了外衣，慌乱地流溢出羞愤火辣。  
“啊！”李东海哀叫一声捂住左眼，很快，含带委屈和羞恼的生理性泪水从那里汩汩而下。  
他觉得自己的想法果然是正确的，不要惹那颗愤怒的洋葱了，看吧，他的男人笨手笨脚，哪里受得住那家伙临死的愤怒反击。

冬天的水实在刺骨得过分，他不喜欢李东海像个修行的僧人似的，把脸伸向冰冷水柱胡乱任它冲刷。  
“过来，我给你擦。”李东海眼泪流了满颊，他心底纵有再多的冰块，也早被那温热的眼泪融化殆尽，只剩一汪暖极的清潭，随着男人眨动的睫毛微微涟漪轻轻荡漾。

没有私心是不可能的。

他想吻他，想在烟气里吻他，想在浅白的薄雾里沾染男人眼角的微痛。  
他想，爱是甜的，爱是苦的，爱也可能有点辣。  
总归刺激着他心上最敏感的味蕾，只尝一次，永生难忘。

第二个吻，落在李东海沾着泪的眼睫，和了他的悄然微叹，随着染上温度的水滴温柔地蒸发。  
微暖，微润，微痒，俏皮是男人乱动的眼睛，心悸是男人轻颤的羽睫。  
他得到了一个足够顺其自然的拥抱，互相熨帖着的体温和后腰上乱挠的手指大概是李东海给他的奖励。

 

亲吻到接吻需要几步？  
他持续不断地思考。

 

他躺在床里，视线所及处是缥缈的遐想深渊。  
“你为什么不擦干了再上来？”他当然不是真的好奇，这个发问基本等于抱怨，抱怨男人随心所欲搅乱他的脑，毫无章法挑起他的欲。  
房间里只剩一盏昏黄的床头灯，暖光一圈又一圈扩散，晕染着黑暗。  
那黑暗被逼退的地方，李东海坐在光里。水渍在男人麦色的肌肤漫延，未及停留的，便顺着发梢、锁骨、手肘滚成一颗珠儿，滑着滑着汇成一条线铺进浅色的床单，轻而易举勾住他的心脏。

李东海不是天使，这样的时刻里男人总是玩弄人心的小恶魔。  
鼓动的喉结是他的符咒，微微起伏的胸脯是他的妖术。

而他不过一个俘虏，无数次迷失在那人天真的诱惑里。除了虔诚地舔舐，除了卑微地匍匐，他竟无法传达心底的臣服一丝一毫。

哦，也许还有一个方法。

他想吻他，想在黑暗里吻他，想在漆黑的黏腻里彻底陷入男人的魇。  
亲吻远远不够，接吻亦太浅，他要撕咬，他要冲撞，他要极致的糅合。

他终于关上了灯。

 

第三个吻，落在李东海轻笑的唇畔，从唇到齿，自齿至舌，由舌入喉，由喉至心。  
男人的唇是珠，男人的齿是贝，男人在黑暗中发出一点幽微的光亮，召唤他迷途的舌一再深入。  
用厮磨互相低诉倾覆而出的爱意，用噬咬给那爱意烙一个微红的牙印，最后是舔与吸，唾液自口入，甜却从心起。

带着鼻息的闷笑声里，他睁开眼睛，看不见他的男人的脸，却感到他眷恋的视线。

“你是狗吗？”他能描摹李东海笑得眉眼弯起的模样，那向来是他心中收藏的最爱。

“是狗，只是你的。”他也笑了，凑上去拱了拱他的鼻子。

就让他做那条狗吧。

若能永远沐浴在这甜腻而软糯的唇齿之间，为人为畜，大约都是无上幸福。

-Fin-


End file.
